The Rule!
by Haruka Hitomi 12
Summary: Sebuah peraturan ketat yang mengekang hubungan kita/ Aku tak sanggup kalau harus melepaskanmu untuk kedua kalinya. Kau tak boleh punya hubungan cinta, eh? Kalau begitu, tak ada peraturan yang melarangmu untuk menikah bukan?/ "Kalau ia tak boleh punya kekasih selama ada di dunia hiburan, maka aku akan menikahinya!"/ The Sequel of I Hate Him But I Love Him! KazuRin pair/ Mind to RnR?


The Rule!

Kamichama Karin ©Koge-Donbo

Fic ©Haruka Hitomi 12

T/Romance

Warning: semi-OOC, Typo(s), AU, plot seenak-enak jidat author, abal+maksa

KazuRin pair

_Sequel of 'I Hate Him But I Love Him'_

So, this is it, Haruka Hitomi 12 proudly presents...

* * *

.

Gadis itu tak pernah menyangka bila bisa sampai seperti ini setelah kejadian yang ia lewati semasa ia masih SMA dulu itu. Ia menatap layar ponsel nya yang menunjukkan sebuah nama—dan ia terlalu gugup untuk mengangkat panggilan dari orang bernama 'Kujyo Kazune' itu. Hanazono Karin menggigit bibirnya dan dengan tangan gemetar ia memencet sebuah tombol di ponselnya.

"Ha-halo... Kazune-_kun...?"_ sumpah, sejak kejadian di pantai sore hari waktu itu—ketika mereka kembali menjadi sebagai sepasang kekasih untuk yang kedua kalinya—dua hari lalu, gadis itu tak bisa menahan diri untuk tak gugup saat di berbicara dengan pemuda itu. Tapi, yang tahu soal ia kembali menjadi kekasih Kazune Kujyo hanya keempat sahabatnya itu—Himeka, Jin, Micchi dan Kazusa.

"Ya. Halo. Kau sibuk kah?" tanya pemuda yang meneleponnya itu diseberang sana.

Karin menggeleng—walau ia tahu Kazune takkan bisa melihat gelengan kepalanya, "Tidak. A-aku di studio 37—ada pemotretan—ta-tapi aku sedang i-istirahat," jawabnya masih dengan nada gugup.

"Nadamu gugup. Kau sakit?" tanya pemuda bermarga Kujyo itu lagi. Dari suaranya saja, kentara sekali ada nada cemas disana. Karin lagi-lagi menggeleng.

"Ti—"

KLIK!

"Berhenti telepon-teleponan Karin! Pemotretan selanjutnya sepuluh menit lagi dimulai. Cepat masuk ke ruang ganti, _stylish_ mu disana menunggu!" gadis itu memberengut seketika kala Ami—sang manajer—menghampirinya, merebut ponselnya lalu memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dengan sang kekasih—Kujyo Kazune—dengan seenak jidatnya.

Karin membuka mulut sambil berjalan dan Ami mengekorinya, "Tadi itu dari Kazune!" protesnya.

"Lalu kenapa?" balas Ami dengan nada datar—ia memang tak tahu kalau aktris mudanya itu sudah menjadi kekasih Kujyo Kazune—produser utama baru Kujyo _Pictures, _"Dia sama saja dengan kenalan lainmu kan? Lagipula kau tak ada jadwal dan urusan dengan Kujyo _Pictures,_" dan itu kembali membuat Karin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Asal kau tahu," ucap Karin, "Dia itu—"

Ami mendahului langkah gadis itu dan menatapnya dengan tatapan menyelidik, "Apa? Dia bukan kekasihmu kan? Kau dilarang menjalin hubungan cinta sebagai kekasih selama kau ada di dunia hiburan."

WHAT THE—

"Hei, hei, tunggu dulu!" Karin mengacungkan jari telunjuknya tepat didepan hidung manajernya itu, "Sejak kapan peraturan itu ada? Tidak ada peraturan macam itu saat aku menjadi kekasih Jin Kuga dulu!" protesnya.

"Hoh? Jadi kau menjadi kekasih Kujyo Kazune sekarang? Hem, hem, kenapa aku yang sebagai manajermu bisa sama sekali tak tahu. Dan hal itu adalah peraturan baru," jawab Ami acuh lalu berjalan, "Agensimu yang menetapkan atas usulku juga. Saat kau menjadi kekasih Jin Kuga, kau menjadi tak fokus saat bekerja karena masalah cinta. Ingat? Tak aku tak mau itu terjadi lagi. Jadi maaf kalau hal ini menjadi penghalang antara hubunganmu dengan Kujyo Kazune. Ayo."

"Ami!" seru gadis itu, "Aku keberatan akan peraturan ini," ucapnya serius.

Ami mendecak lalu memandang aktris muda itu tegas, "Jangan campur adukkan urusan pribadi dalam pekerjaan! Bersikaplah profesional—itu kekuranganmu! Sekarang, kita bahas ini nanti di agensi dan sekarang, fokus pada pemotretan ini dulu—setelah ini kau ada jadwal _talk show._ Cepat ikuti aku dan jangan bahas yang lain selain pekerjaan!"

.

.

.

"Kau sudah janji. Sekarang, kalian berdua. Jelaskan padaku!" ucap gadis bersurai _brunette _itu kesal. Dihadapannya, Ami—sang manajer—menatapnya datar lalu dengan raut cuek bebeknya dia mengacuhkan Karin dan kembali sibuk mengetik di _laptop _yang ia bawa. Sedang Kirihiko santai-santai saja menyesap tehnya sambil sesekali menatap aktris muda yang dibawah naungan agensinya itu, "Jelaskan bodoh! Jangan diam saja!" seru Karin yang akhirnya naik pitam karena kelihatannya dua orang didepannya itu tenang-tenang saja dengan aturan ini. Oh, tentu gadis itu kesal. Mana mau ia disuruh memutuskan hubungan dengan Kujyo Kazune setelah melalui berbagai konflik yang memuakkan perasaannya?

"Ini ada alasannya," akhirnya Kirihiko buka suara, "Usia dua puluh empat tahun masih tergolong usia labil—yang artinya kau belum bisa mengontrol emosimu. Ami bercerita saat salah satu syuting _The Love Tone _kemarin. Kau tak fokus sehingga Kirio harus mengambil _take _berulangkali. Jika berkelanjutan, itu fatal. Apalagi karena masalahmu adalah masalah cinta. Jadi benar kata Ami. Tingkatkan profesionalitasmu, Karin Hanazono."

Karin menatap Ami sengit dengan tatapan yang kalau diartikan menjadi, _Dasar-kau-tukang-lapor-!-tunggu-pembalasanku-dasar -manajer-bodoh-!_ dan dibalas Ami dengan tatapan meremehkan, _Hn-coba-saja-kalau-kau-bisa-nona-!_

"Kau tak tahu apa yang harus kulalui agar bisa menjalin hubungan lagi dengan Kazune-_kun,"_ ucap Karin sambil memandang Kirihiko, "Kami saling mencintai. Tak bisakah kau beri kelonggaran? Lagipula kerjaku bagus akhir-akhir ini."

Ami menghela nafas, "Mungkin ya. Tapi tak ada yang bisa menjamin nantinya. Jika kami beri kelonggaran, pasti kalau ada sesuatu, gosip-gosip miring akan menyebar. Dan jika itu terjadi, itu bisa menurunkan pamormu. Itu adalah salah satu alasan lain kenapa aturan ini dibuat. Jangan manja Karin. Aku harap kalian segera berpisah."

Gadis itu menunduk dan menggigit bibir, "Ini kejam..." gumamnya lalu meraih ponselnya dan menelepon seseorang, "Halo? Kazune-_kun...?_ Aku... ingin kita bertemu malam ini. Bisa?"

.

.

.

Kujyo Kazune mengerutkan dahi melihat sikap diamnya kekasihnya ini. Tadi siang—saat ia meneleponnya karena mereka jarang bertemu karena faktor karir masing-masing—gadisnya itu masih baik-baik saja. Apa ada suatu hal yang tiba-tiba mengganggunya atau bagaimana? Mengingat sifat gadis itu yang labil—mudah senang, mudah sedih.

Mereka duduk disalah satu kafe langganan mereka. Berhadapan. Tapi Karin diam saja. Biasanya gadis itu akan sibuk menyerocos duluan tentang berbagai kejadian yang dialaminya hari ini—entah penting atau tidak, entah Kazune bosan atau tidak, ia akan tetap menceritakan segala yang ia alami.

"Kau kenapa lagi heh?" tanyanya masih dengan raut datar pada kekasihnya yang masih sibuk mengaduk-aduk _pudding _dihadapannya dengan sendok dengan raut tak minat. Karin terperanjat lalu buru-buru menggeleng dan menyuapkan _pudding _itu ke mulutnya, "Cerita saja," desak Kazune lagi, "Kau selalu begini."

Karin menunduk lalu meletakkan sendoknya dan ia meremas rok berwarna _maroon_ selutut yang ia kenakan, "Agensi memintaku memutuskan hubungan kita. Mereka membuat peraturan bahwa selama aku ada di dunia hiburan, aku tak boleh menjalin hubungan cinta."

Kali ini Kazune yang terperanjat lalu ia memandang gadis itu serius, "Lalu? Baru beberapa hari kita menjalin hubungan lagi. Kau pikir aku mau memutuskanmu begitu saja? Tidak," ucapnya tajam.

"Aku juga tidak mau!" balas Karin. Kazune berpikir. 'Selama dia ada di dunia hiburan, ia tak boleh menjalin hubungan cinta'. Bagaimana kalau Karin keluar saja?

"Bagaimana kalau kau keluar saja dari dunia hiburan?" tanya Kazune menyuarakan pendapatnya dan dibalas pukulan oleh Karin yang menatapnya kesal, "Tidak mau!" ucap gadis itu. "Hal itu impianku sejak dulu! Lagipula, masa di tengah karir yang memuncak aku keluar?!"

"Baiklah," ucap Kazune lagi—paham perasaan gadis itu, "Aku punya satu ide lagi dan ini gila," Karin menatapnya penasaran sedangkan Kazune tengah menyeringai, "Kita rahasiakan hubungan ini."

.

_ Karena aku tak sanggup jika aku harus melepaskanmu untuk kedua kalinya lagi..._

_._

Begitulah. Keduanya tetap membangkang—karena menurut Karin juga, selama tak ada masalah, dia bisa saja tetap fokus pada pekerjaannya. Selalu menutupi segalanya. Saat bertemu didepan orang banyak, mereka bersikap acuh dan tetap berdebat seperti biasa. Namun saat waktu privasi, hanya ada senyum tulus dan kata-kata manis yang menguar. Selalu begitu. Bahkan keduanya pun luput dari pengawasan Ami dan Kirihiko.

Tapi mungkin memang pepatah, '_sepandai-pandainya tupai melompat pasti akan jatuh juga'_ itu benar. Tiga hari lalu, sehabis dari pantai bersama Himeka, Jin, Micchi dan Kazusa, Kazune sempat menginap di apartemen Karin. Dan sialnya, seorang _paparazzi _berhasil lolos masuk dengan mudah ke apartemen itu dan ia mengambil semua data yang dapat dipastikan sebagai gosip paling hangat.

Benar saja. Esoknya, Hanazono Karin tengah bersantai di ruang pribadinya di agensi sebelum Ami datang dengan wajah sangar dan membanting sebuah koran yang menunjukkan halaman utama yang menunjukkan kata-kata bukti kedekatannya dengan Kujyo Kazune—produser dari perusahaan Kujyo _Pictures._

"Apa ini? Jelaskan padaku!" ucap Ami tegas. Iris giok gadis _brunette _didepannya membola lalu meraih koran itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. Sungguh, ia merutuki sang _security_ yang bertugas di apartemennya yang begitu teledor hingga seorang _paparazzi_ bisa lolos dari pengamatannya.

"Ini bukan seperti yang kau kira Ami," ucap Karin mencoba menjelaskan.

Ami berjalan kesal kearah jendela dan membuka gorden berwarna _turquoise _itu geram, "Lihat?" ucapnya, "Banyak wartawan berderet di depan agensi karena beritamu ini! Dan beberapa jam lagi kau ada jadwal baru, kau kira mudah melewati mereka? dan jangan kira didepan Kujyo _Pictures _sepi. Disana juga sama banyaknya. Kalian berdua ini apa-apaan?! Sudah kubilang, putuskan hubunganmu! Ini bisa menganggu profesionalitasmu! Lakukan atau kau bisa kuadukan pada agensi dan kau bisa dipecat, Karin Hanazono!"

Karin menggeram kesal, "Apa kau tahu bagaimana rasanya seperti ini juga Ami?!" teriaknya frustasi, "Aku tak mau disuruh memilih antara karir dan cintaku! Kau kira mudah menjalin hubungan dibalik peraturan?!"

"Maka dari itu, putuskan hubunganmu!" balas Ami semakin kesal atas tingkah aktris yang dibawah naungannya ini, "Kau berulah, aku yang repot, bodoh!"

"Kau pikir mudah pula melepaskan sebuah cinta begitu saja, hah?!" Karin berteriak lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. Mereka berdua terdiam. Samar, Karin dapat mendengar suara-suara para wartawan di bawah sana. Sebelum Ami sempat melancarkan protes selanjutnya, gadis _brunette _itu mendahului niatnya, "... baiklah, beri kami waktu untuk bicara..."

.

.

.

Himeka memeluk Karin, mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya itu. Sementara Michi yang disampingnya masih adu tatap-menatap saja dengan Kazune yang juga ada di ruangan itu—ruangan pribadi Micchi di kantor agensinya.

"Yah," Micchi memulai percakapan, "Kenapa sepertinya ruanganku ini selalu menjadi tempat pembahasan sebuah masalah ya?" dan ucapan itu mendapat sikutan dari Himeka dan lelaki itu hanya nyengir.

"Jadi bagaimana? Masa mau diputuskan?" tanya Himeka tak yakin pada dua sahabatnya itu.

"Kalau diteruskan malah jadi repot juga," timpal Micchi, "Kudengar Kujyo _Pictures _dapat masalah juga, Kazune-_kun?"_ ia beralih pada Kazune yang hanya ditanggapi anggukan singkat dari pemuda bermarga Kujyo itu.

"Mungkin lebih baik kita menggelar konferensi pers," ucap Kazune selanjutnya, "Untuk meluruskan segalanya. Gosip-gosip miring sudah mulai beredar dan ini bisa berakibat buruk padaku dan Karin sendiri," Micchi mengangguk-angguk setuju mendengar ucapan sahabatnya itu.

Karin hanya membisu. Ia tak sanggup kalau harus berpisah dengan Kazune lagi. Sungguh, ia sebenarnya lebih ingin menjadi orang biasa yang bebas menjalin hubungan romansa—tidak terikat seperti ini. Tetapi menjadi seorang aktris? Itu menjadi salah satu mimpinya sejak dulu.

"Kau setuju kan, Karin?" pertanyaan dari Kazune membuat gadis itu terkesiap kaget sampai akhirnya ia mengangguk menyetujui lalu berucap sambil meraih ponselnya, "Aku akan hubungi Ami dan Kirihiko..."

.

.

Cahaya _flash _kamera datang dari segala penjuru dalam konferensi pers ini. bagaimana tidak? Si empunya konflik adalah Karin Hanazono—aktris muda yang sedang terkenal hampir se-Jepang karena membintangi film _The Love Tone _produksi Kujyo _Pictures _dan Kazune Kujyo—produser utama dari Kujyo _Pictures _sendiri.

"Perlu kutekankan pada kalian, kami tak ada hubungan apa-apa. Jadi jangan sebarkan gosip-gosip miring memuakkan itu," ucapan tajam nan dingin Kujyo Kazune membuat sebagian besar wartawan dalam hati memilih untuk menyebarkan berita kebenaran daripada gosip. Jika mereka masih nekat, nada suara Kazune tadi benar-benar seakan bisa membunuh mereka dalam sekejap mata saja.

Pemuda itu lalu melirik pada Karin yang masih menunduk dengan raut murungnya. Lelaki itu menyenggolnya sedikit—tanda agar gadis itu segera menyampaikan pembelaannya. Karin tersentak lalu buru-buru menghadap depan. Ia menggigit bibir ketika mendapati sosok Ami di belakang sana yang tengah mengangguk tegas padanya, "Aku bukan pacar Kujyo Kazune. Puas?" ucapnya tak kalah dingin dengan Kazune. Semua orang terperangah. Tak percaya Karin Hanazono yang selama ini terkenal ceria dan ramah pada semua orang termasuk _fans _dan wartawan—bahkan _paparazzi—_juga bisa berucap dengan nada sekelam tadi. Nadanya tadi mengandung sebuah emosi yang seakan ingin segera membuncah keluar namun ditahan mati-matian, "Jadi jangan bicara sembarangan kalau kalian belum mau mati sekarang," tambah gadis itu sadis yang membuat beberapa orang menelan ludah kaku.

Dan hari itu, tak ada yang tahu bahwa di bawah meja, jemari Kujyo Kazune menggaet erat jemari Hanazono Karin—seakan menguatkannya.

.

CLICK!

"Jadi artinya kita sudah putus ya?" Kazune memutar bola matanya kala mendapati sepasang lengan tengah memeluk lehernya dari belakang dan mematikan acara televisi yang tadi tengah mereka perhatikan di ruang pribadi Kujyo Kazune di perusahaan besar itu sambil terkekeh. Jika bukan dengan alasan 'membahas pekerjaan', para penjaga di bawah sana pasti takkan mengijinkan Karin Hanazono masuk tanpa sang manajer—sejak agensi Karin melarang keras aktris muda itu menjalin keras hubungan dengan pria manapun, "Jangan menonton acara gosip seperti itu, Kazune-_kun..."_ lanjut gadis di belakangnya itu.

Kazune hanya bergumam tak jelas sementara gadis yang tadi berada di belakangnya berpindah ke sampingnya, "Apa kau kecewa atas ucapanku waktu itu?" tanya lelaki itu pada kekasihnya.

Hanazono Karin menggeleng, "Kita sama-sama kecewa. Tapi... sifat kita yang sama ini malah membuatku merasa kuat. Kita benar-benar pembangkang ya~!" ucapnya geli sambil memeletkan lidahnya dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Apa yang akan terjadi kalau wartawan tahu kita masih menjalin hubungan?" tanya Kazune iseng. Karin terkekeh, "Ami akan memarahiku habis-habisan lagi. Bahkan kalau dia sudah sangat kesal, dia akan melaporkannya ke agensi sehingga mereka nanti memecatku."

Kazune mengerutkan dahinya heran, "Kau terdengar seperti tak keberatan di keluarkan dari dunia hiburan," dan disambut anggukan Karin, "Bukankah itu mimpimu—kau bilang? Kenapa?"

"Mengejar karir dan mengejar cinta itu lebih berat mengejar cinta, tahu itu? Lebih baik aku kehilangan karirku daripada harus kehilangan cintaku lagi—seperti saat kita masih di SMA dulu itu," ucap Karin lalu kembali memeluk Kazune dari belakang, "Haaah~~ dulu saat masih bersama Jin, rasanya tak serumit ini soal karirku..." keluhnya.

"Hooh, jadi menjadi kekasihku itu rumit?" tanya Kazune lagi disambut kikikan Karin menatap kekasihnya yang memasang raut kesal itu, "Kenapa tak kembali bersama Jin saja heh?"

"Sama saja kan, Ami masih akan membunuhku kalau ketahuan. Lagipula, nanti aku bisa dincincang Kazusa dan dirimu kalau mengencani Jin. Lagipula sejak dulu aku memang hanya mencintaimu kan~?" jawab Karin dengan nada manjanya.

Dan memang. Walau sudah mengadakan konferensi pers tiga hari lalu pun, tetap tak pernah bisa mengubah keputusan mereka. Dan kali ini benar-benar tak ada yang tahu. Bahkan sahabat sendiri pun tidak. Tidak Himeka, Micchi, Jin maupun Kazusa dan Ami—manajer Karin. Tidak ada yang tahu diantara keduanya sampai kapan ilusi ini akan berlanjut, tapi yang jelas, kalau memang berbohong adalah satu-satunya cara, maka, ya sudahlah...

.

.

Jadwal syuting yang penuh dan padat per jamnya nyaris membuat Karin gila kalau saja tak ingat embel-embel dari Himeka yang malam ini akan menginap bersamanya. Curhat antar wanita, membicarakan gosip-gosip terbaru, membicarakan kekasih walau keduanya sudah punya kekasih—tapi Himeka tak pernah tahu, kalau Karin dan Kazune masih menjalin hubungan.

Ia mengira setelah konferensi pers hubungan keduanya menjauh seketika. Dan itu tak sepenuhnya salah. Tak ada saling telepon dan mengirim pesan kala istirahat syuting bagi Karin atau Kazune juga saat ia istirahat makan siang—itu kalau diawasi Ami. Saat bertemu pun yang ada percakapan formal soal kontrak kerja selanjutnya—tapi, malamnya Karin selalu diam-diam ke Kujyo _Pictures _atau ke kediaman Kujyo dengan alasan pekerjaan sehingga ia berhasil—setidaknya—sekali saja dalam sehari bertatap muka dengan kekasihnya dan membahas hal privasi—atau mungkin saat siang hari dengan alasan sama—pekerjaan. Hal yang sama yang dilakukan Kazune saat Karin tak bisa ke Kujyo _Pictures._

"Istirahat lima belas menit Karin," ucapan Ami membuat Karin melonjak gembira. Lumayan, lima belas menit untuk sekedar jajan itu sudah terhitung berarti dari lima jam pengambilan _take _tanpa henti.

Gadis itu berlari kecil keluar taman yang menjadi lokasi syuting mereka kali ini—tentunya dengan penyamaran. Ia membeli sekotak kecil es krim yang akan ia habiskan untuk dirinya sendiri. Karin kembali ke sebuah tenda yang menjadi ruang pribadi di syuting _out door _ini. Ia duduk di depan meja riasnya dan mulai menikmati es krim nya sambil sekedar membolak-balik naskah yang akan menjadi bagiannya selanjutnya—sudah hapal memang, hanya jaga-jaga kalau ia lupa. Lebih baik nanti hanya diambil satu _take _saja.

"Kau serius sekali," suara _baritone _ itu membuatnya menoleh cepat dan menganga melihat sosok pemuda dengan _hoodie _biru tua di depannya. Mungkin orang lain takkan tahu, tapi ia tahu pasti siapa itu.

"Kazune-_kun?"_ ia buru-buru mendekat lalu menarik lelaki itu menjauh dari pintu tenda cokelat besar itu, "Ada apa? Apa ada masalah penting?" tanya Karin lagi. Pasti ada masalah penting kenapa Kujyo Kazune nekat menyusulnya ke tempat syuting macam ini. Kalau ketahuan Ami bagaimana? Mau mati sekarang?

"Aku hanya merindukanmu."

NGEK.

Urat dahi gadis itu berkedut kesal. Oh, ternyata tidak sepenting yang ia kira. Ia menatap pemuda itu khawatir, "Kalau ketahuan Ami bagaimana?" tanyanya panik. Kazune menggeleng, "Aku sempat bicara padanya tadi dan ia sama sekali tak sadar ini aku."

Sedikit lega memang, tapi itu belum cukup membuat gadis bermanik sewarna batu giok itu tenang. Ia celingukan. Kalau-kalau ada orang lain yang masuk. Tapi gerakannya itu sontak terhenti ketika merasa sebuah sentuhan hangat di leher belakangnya yang berasal dari telapak tangan lelaki itu yang menyisir lembut helaian _brunette _nya.

"Aku benar-benar tak sanggup kalau harus terus melanjutkan sandiwara ini, tahu?" ucapan lelaki itu belum sempat ia cerna karena sedetik kemudian, bibir mereka sudah tiba-tiba saling menempel satu sama lain. Malah perlahan, Karin memejamkan matanya—menikmati sentuhan dari kekasihnya itu.

JEPRET!

Tanpa mereka ketahui, seorang _paparazzi_ berhasil masuk ke lokasi syuting dan tanpa sengaja melewati tenda pribadi Karin Hanazono dan tanpa sengaja pula menangkap adegan itu. Dan ia menyeringai sekarang sambil menatap layar kameranya.

_Ini akan menghebohkan..._

.

.

.

Ami benar-benar tak bisa menahan emosinya saat konferensi pers antara Karin Hanazono dan Kujyo Kazune seminggu setelah berita keduanya berciuman di lokasi syuting menyebar luas. Manajer dari Hanazono Karin itu membentak semua orang dan bahkan sempat membalik meja karena saking kesalnya—sehingga semua orang kena getahnya.

Kirihiko hanya memijit pelipisnya akan ulah aktris nya yang satu ini. ia tahu perasaan Karin. Ia pernah dalam masa-masa semacam itu. Karena paham dan hasil kerja Karin yang memuaskan, ia masih akan memberi satu kesempatan lagi. Batalkan hubungannya dan kau kembali dapat karirmu.

Kilatan cahaya kamera terlihat dari segala penjuru. Berbagai pertanyaan terlontar frontal.

"Katakan sekarang, Karin Hanazono. Katakan!" ucap Ami yang kali ini duduk di sisi kanan Karin, "Satu kesempatan untuk selamatkan karirmu. Katakan kalau kau ingin memutuskan hubungan ini!"

Mata gadis itu berkaca-kaca. Ia terisak dalam diam—hanya air mata yang menetes keluar. Ia tahu ini karmanya tapi, apa salah kalau dia hanya ingin hubungannya dengan Kujyo Kazune berjalan mulus? Ia meraih _microphone _di hadapannya. Gadis itu mencoba mengangkat kepalanya dan menoleh kesamping _stage _dan ia mendapati Kirihiko yang mengangguk padanya untuk menyampaikan segala hal yang menurutnya bisa menyelamatkan karirnya. Himeka yang menggigit bibir menatapnya dengan Micchi dan Jin di sampingnya lalu... Kazune yang juga menatapnya dan mengangguk—untuk memberinya kode agar segera mengatakan sesuatu.

"A-aku... aku... a-ak-aku..." gadis itu tersendat dalam ucapannya. Tangannya yang memegang gagang _microphone _bergetar. Sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, ia menoleh terkejut menyadari jemari Kazune yang menggenggam jemarinya dan ia kembali mencoba berucap, "A-aku... dan K-Kujyo Ka-Kazune... ta-tak... a-ad—"

Semua mata menoleh terkejut kearah Kujyo Kazune ketika lelaki itu berdecak kemudian berdiri dari tempatnya dan membuat kursinya berderak nyaring, "Kalau memang ia tak ijinkan mempunyai kekasih selama ia ada di dunia hiburan," ia berucap tajam, "Maka aku akan menikahinya!"

Semua makin menganga tak percaya menatap Kujyo Kazune yang mencium Karin Hanazono di depan _paparazzi _yang bagaikan singa kelaparan menunggu kabar selanjutnya itu. Sontak, jepretan kamera memotret adegan itu diiringi teriakan histeris tak terima Ami, tawa Jin Kuga dan Micchi, tawa kecil yang diiringi air mata haru Himeka, gelengan kepala serta senyum geli Kirihiko, kekehan kecil Kujyo Kazuto—selaku pemilik Kujyo _Pictures _yang hadir disana—yang juga untuk mengurusi skandal putra pertamanya itu.

Begitu ciuman itu terlepas, Kazune mengangguk pada Karin. Gadis itu terperangah lalu dengan senyum yakin ia kembali meraih _microphone, _"Kalau pernikahanku dengan Kujyo Kazune juga masih dilarang—" ia berseru tegas, "—maka lebih baik aku keluar dari dunia hiburan!"

.

CLICK!

"Karin, jangan tonton acara gosip!" wanita itu menoleh dengan raut tak terima saat sang suami mematikan siaran yang dua minggu berturut-turut terkenal seantero Jepang dan tak henti diputar di televisi.

"Jangan dimatikan Kazune-_kun!"_ rengeknya sambil kembali menghidupkan televisi. Ia tersenyum geli ketika layarnya menampilkan tepat saat dirinya dan Ami berebut _microphone_. Gadis yang sampai sekarang masih menjabat sebagai manajernya itu memang seperti itu. Sok cuek padanya tapi sebenarnya _over _protektif, "Kau bisa romantis juga heh?" ia menyeringai sambil menyikut-nyikut Kazune dengan senyum simpul di wajah cantiknya itu.

Ia tertawa geli sementara lelaki yang baru seminggu menjadi suaminya itu kini duduk disampingnya dengan rona merah tipis yang menghiasi pipinya. Karin mendesah puas ketika acara itu selesai lalu melirik jam, "Ah! Sebentar lagi pemotretan! Aku harus pergi, boleh kan, Kazune-_kun?"_ ia meminta ijin dengan wajah memelas—karena ia tahu, Kazune paling tak tahan menghadapi wajahnya itu. Dan kalau ia tak memohon, Kazune pasti tak menginjinkannya pergi ke studio dan malah memintanya mengundurkan diri dari dunia hiburan.

"Baiklah, jam berapa?" jawab Kazune akhirnya—mengalah.

"Er, jam lima. Sekarang jam setengah empat," jawab Karin sambil berjalan kearah pintu.

"Hn, kuantar," ucapan yang lebih terdengar seperti perintah itu membuat Karin menurut pada kata-kata suaminya sementara lelaki itu meraih kunci mobilnya lalu keduanya berjalan meninggalkan _mansion_ mereka, "Kau belum persiapan apa-apa," komentarnya lagi melihat istrinya itu yang hanya mengenakan baju santai.

Karin tertawa lalu menggaet lengan Kazune mesra, "Nanti saja, biar Ami makin kesal~" ucapnya iseng.

"Ternyata mereka itu lunak juga ya—agensimu," komentar Kazune lagi disambut tawa Karin, "Kau tahu?" ucap gadis itu. "Aku bersyukur waktu itu kau malah memintaku menikahimu..." ucapnya dengan senyum lembut. Kazune menepuk pucuk kepalanya, "Dengan begitu kau takkan kehilangan karirmu dan aku akan memilikimu seutuhnya. Keuntungan ganda bukan?" ia menyeringai tipis disambut kekehan Karin, "Kapan kau akan mundur dari dunia hiburan?" lelaki itu merengut kesal.

Karin tertawa kecil, "Nanti duluuu... aku mau menikmati karirku ini dulu. Boleh kan? Beri waktu sedikiiitt saja! Lagipula, Ami dan agensi pasti akan melarangku habis-habisan kalau aku berniat mengundurkan diri!"

Kazune mengangguk mengerti pada akhirnya dan mengacak lembut mahkota wanita disampingnya itu.

"Pulang nanti, jemput aku ya," pinta Karin lagi dengan nada manja, "Aku mencintaimu deh...!_ Onegaiii~~!_" dan disambut dengan Kazune yang tersenyum geli menatapnya sambil mengacak rambutnya, "Baiklah."

.

Benar kan? Karin yakin. Apapun yang ia hadapi, asal ia bersama Kazune, semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja. Ia bersyukur ia bertemu Kazune. Semua kejadian sejak dia SMA dulu, syuting di Korea dan Venice, dan kejadian yang terjadi kemarin-kemarin itu adalah pelajaran berharga. Sekarang, ia tinggal menikmati segalanya. Kesedihan dan masalah sudah lewat. Tinggal kebahagiaan yang menantinya dan Kazune di depan mata.

.

.

.

_REALLY FIN_

* * *

.

Fic utama kelar, sequel kelar. Soal side story, cerita-cerita selanjutnya menyusul ya, walau kurun waktunya tak dapat saya tentukan. Gimana dengan sequel ini? maaf ya, kalo temanya berat. Dah mentok saya... -_-

Kemarin ada yang minta _married life _ya? Duuuhh~~ gomen, saya paling gak bisa kalo yg begituan. Tapi di epilog kukasih sedikit kan? Hehe... maafin ya, jangan timpuk saya~~!

Nah, bonus pemberitahuan, buat yang baca side story dan bertanya-tanya fic ini sebenarnya sudah selesai atau belum, jelasnya begini, fic utama sudah selesai. Chap 13 kebelakang (kalo jadi) itu adalah side story yang merupakan cerita yang temanya terpisah dari tema utama—dengan plot lebih ringan. Saya juga bingung sih, mau ngasih status 'complete' ato 'in progress'—masalahnya, masih ada lanjutan side story walau beda tema. Kalo saya bikin nya satu-satu gitu side story nya... nanti malah memenuhi fandom KK dong... fic saya kan abal2, ragu deh kalo fic jelek saya malah memenuhi fandom dan beginilah jadinya. Soal status, yang punya saran lebih baik 'complete' ato 'in progress' tolong ya!

Oke, balik ke sequel. Untuk Karin-_chan, _Kazu-_kun, _Himeka-_chan, _Micchi-_kun, _Kazusa-_chan, _Jin-_kun _dan semua chara yang saya pinjam dari Koge-Donbo-san(?) fic dg tema berat sudah kelar sehingga cerita ini berakhir. Tapi, saya masih akan usahakan aktif di ffn dengan terus mem-_publish _fic-fic baru dengan tema berbeda. Nah, _readers, _bagaimana sequel fic 'I Hate Him But I Love Him' ini? maaf ya, kalo alur kecepeten, saya memang author labil -_-

Terimakasih banyak untuk _reviewers _maupun _SIDERS (silent readers)_ oke, maafkan segala kekurangan dalam fic ini, _the sequel of 'I Hate Him But I Love Him!' updated! Mind to review?_

.

.

Boyolali, Senin, 12 Agustus 2013, 3.15 P.M

.

Sincerely, Haruka Hitomi


End file.
